Sonic De Vampire
by doylewells
Summary: something scary is happing R&R oh and i like money okay don't give me money okay. rated M for later ch.s and for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**SONIC DE VAMPIRE CH.1**

All characters objects and de vampire thing belong to der ressspectivvve owners.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a cold dark night. The moon was full moon. Sonic was walking down a lonely street when it happened. "Man its cold." Sonic said, "heeey commeee heeerree" a raspy voice said. "what?!" Sonic said. The voice didn't respond. Instead a mysterious building faded into view. 'Sonic then walked into the mysterious building.' "Hello." "Hello!"

'suddenly a red and black smoke engulfed him.' 'Sonic coughed a WHOLE lot until the smoke suddenly faded away.' 'He then suddenly stood up and**………….**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonic: W-what did I turn into?

Me: Look in the mirror.

'runs and looks in the mirror, you can hear a scream from the other room'

Me: Well what do ya think.

Sonic: I look hideous and ugly.

Me: You already look hideous and ugly.

Sonic: What?!!!

Me: And your hideous and ugly just like yo moma.

Voices from no wear: oooooooo… Burrrnnn.

Me: CH.2 WILL BE UP NEXT.


	2. Chapter 2

**SONIC DE VAMPIRE CH.2**

All characters objects and de vampire thing belong to der ressspectivvve owners.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The blue parts of his body were a pale blue, and his muzzle, arms, and his belly were a paler beige, and his eyes flickered from emerald to blood red every once in a while.

"What happened to me?" Sonic said. He put his gloved hand to his teeth and discovered he had 4 fangs, 2 on top, and 2 on bottom, and his hands had claws. The tips of his gloves had a hole in which the newly acquired claws tore through. "I'm-I'm a vampire." Sonic stuttered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1 HOUR LATER WITH SONIC BACK IN HIS HOUSE…

"Sonic!" Tails said while knocking on the door to Sonics house. "errrggg. That's it I've been knocking for 5 MINUETS!" He than kicked down the door, then walked into the pitch-black house. "Sonic!" Tails called "Sonic were are you?!" Tails then saw something in the shadows. "Sonic?" Tails questioned. "Go away!" The thing said.

"Sonic is that you? Sonic?" He then reached into the shadows and pulled out…

"Sonic!" Tails cried excitedly. His expression then turned into worry. "Why didn't you answer the door? I mean I was knocking for 5 minuets and- Tails stopped short. "S-Sonic

w-what hap-pend t-too y-you?" Tails stuttered. "Tails promise me you wont be afraid?"

Tails nodded. "Okay then, well I'm a vampire. See." Sonic showed him the fangs and claws. Tails, with wide eyes, fell face first onto the floor. "Uh- Tails, Tails you okay,

Tails?" Sonic De Vampire asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonic: Is Tails going to be okay man?

Me: He'll be okay.

Sonic: He better be okay or I'm going to hurt you very badly, he's my little bro and if he gets hurt or killed by fright just because you wrote me to turn into a Vampire then I'm going to murder you with my fangs and claws!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Why don't you go back to your momma and you two have fun!!!! 0_0

Sonic: Well she is fun to be around and she is pretty and ho- WAIT A MINUET YOU MEAN FUUUNNNN- FUN WELL IS THIS FUN ANOUGH FOR YA! (Somehow his fist grows huge and punches me in the gut, in which I go flying)

Me while flying 99,000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Feet in the air: CH. 3 Is Nexxxttt...


	3. Chapter 3

**SONIC DE VAMPIRE CH.3**

All characters objects and de vampire thing belong to der ressspectivvve owners.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A bucket of FREEZZING COLD ICE WATER splashed in the face woke Tails up.

"AHHH!-What happened?!" Sees Sonic staring at him his eyes flickering from emerald to blood red every few seconds, smiling fangs displayed. "AHHH!" .Tails screamed. "Please Sonic, I-I know I've gotten in you way a lot, and messed up our mission plans,

but please don't-don't bite me or-or eat me PLEASSSEEEEE!!!!!" Tails was on his knees, begging and sobbing. "Tails." ("Please Sonic") "Tails." ("PLEASSSEEEEE DON'T BITE MEEEEEEEEE!!!!!") "TAILS!" (Sonic slapped him) "I'm not gonna bite

ya, nor eat ya, come on little bro." Sonic said. "So-so your not going to bite me?" Tails asked sniffing. "No. Tails were brothers and friends. I wouldn't let anything happen to ya, much less bite or eat ya." Sonic said trying to calm the 2 tailed fox down.

"You wanna tell Amy about this for me, ya know call her over and knux and shadow too?" Sonic asked. "Sure!" Tails said…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonic: Your lucky!

Me, now in a neck brace, wheel chair, casts, I**.**V**.'**S AND A HEART MONITOR: Why?

Sonic : Because if Tails wasn't all right then I would have had your head on a silver platter.

Me: Come on, I'm his brother too.

Sonic: No your not, your just some boy/teen/human that likes to write stories that get me embarrassed and hurt AND YOU MAKE JOKES ABOUT ME AND MY MOMMA!!!

Me: Don't yell, the sound waves of your yelling might pop yo fat momma.

Sonic: That's it!!! ARRRGGGGG!!!(STARTS BEATING ME UP AGAIN)

Tails, in cute voice: CH.4 is next…


End file.
